


Day 71

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 71

"Nineteen eighty-nine, a young kid – champion tthwimmer – came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament; drowned in the pool. Tragic accident."

Why now....

"You wouldn’t remember it. Why should you?"

"But you remember."

"Yes."

I remember...

"Something fishy about it?"

"Nobody thought so – nobody except me. I was only a kid myself. I read about it in the papers...."

"Started young, didn't you?"

"The boy, Carl Powers, had some kind of fit in the water, but by the time they got him out it was too late. But there was something wrong; something I couldn’t get out of my head...."

"What?"

"His shoes."

"What about them?"

"They weren’t there. I made a fuss; I tried to get the police interested, but nobody seemed to think it was important. He’d left all the rest of his clothes in his locker, but there was no sign of his shoes..."

Until today...why today?

"...until now."

 

Five hours left...

"Can I help?"

Just stop...

"I want to help."

talking.

 

Any developments? - Mycroft

 

"Your brother is texting ME now."

And?

"How does he know my number?"

Really?

"Must be a root canal."

"Look, he did say 'National Importance'..."

"How quaint."

"What is?"

"You are. Queen and Country."

"You can't just ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it. Putting my best man on it. Right now."

"Right. Good."

Gotchya.

"Who's that?"


End file.
